


finals week

by planetundersiege



Series: Zukka Week 2021 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AtLA, Drabble, Established Relationship, Finals, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, Zukka Week 2021, procrastination, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Zukka Week 2021: Day 5: College AUZuko procrastines.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209446
Kudos: 17





	finals week

Finals season.

The one true point of each semester that every college student dreaded with every cell of their being. So much last minute studying, so many sleepless nights with panic and some (or a lot of) crying, and so much regret as one remembered their constantly growing student loans. And don’t even mention the fear of getting a bad grade which led to something all students were familiar with, procrastination.

Zuko was no stranger to any of those things, currently sitting in front of the tv with his Switch in hand, doing his best to catch a pokemon instead of studying for his exam about the history of communication methods through politics. He hated the course but needed it to get his degree, but that ridiculously large book was threatening.

Sokka however had been studying advanced engineering and math non stop for the last two weeks, somehow being a superhuman. He was both impressed and jealous over his boyfriend’s ability to actually work. When Zuko had woken up at 11 am, Sokka had already been up for 5 hours, studying away with three empty cups of coffee and two empty cans of energy drinks beside his desk. It looked a lot like he was about to ascend to the next realm. He both loved and feared that man sometimes. Now the clock was 5 pm and Zuko had glanced at his book for about ten minutes when he woke up, and then five minutes after lunch while Sokka hadn’t left his place the entire day. He could basically hear his boyfriend’s stomach growling.

“You really need to eat Sokka.” he said.

  
“And you need to study.”

“I know, but procrastination.”

“You gotta make a schedule in advance.”

“I’d rather not become someone addicted to energy drinks and coffee, you’re a zombie. You actually  _ need _ to relax.”

“Fine, I’ll play some pokemon and stop for the day,  _ if _ you study for at least an hour.”

“Ugh, deal. But after dinner.”

“I don’t wanna cook.”

“Me neither.”

“Takeout?”

“Obviously.”

“Okay, I’ll order. And remember, afterwards, you study.”

“ _ Fine _ .”

“Love you too.”


End file.
